Tout commence un jour
by Titimaya
Summary: Emma sort major d'une grande école militaire, elle est affectée dans une toute petite bourgade du Maine.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction. Je n'ai pas abandonnée les autres pour ceux qui me suivent, les suites viendront bientôt. En attendant je m'essaye sur OUAT.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Ballotée de famille en famille depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je n'ai jamais connue les bras d'une mère me rassurant après un cauchemar, ou me serrant dans ces bras par fierté de ce que j'avais pu accomplir. Je n'ai jamais connue la voix roque et chaude d'un père aimant , ou la sécurité de ces bras. Non moi je n'ai jamais connue tout ça. La vie peut être dure parfois, on ne nait pas tous dans un conte de fée mais ne dit on pas ce qui ne te tues pas te rends plus fort. _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de dire que je tiens ma revanche sur ma chienne de vie, plus personne ne me marchera sur les pieds. Je suis jeune en bonne santé et je suis sure qu'après tout ce que j'ai vécue rien ne peut être pire. Je suis enfin prête à recevoir mon insigne et à accepter ma mutation qui d'ailleurs ne sera connue que dans une cinquantaine de minutes._

- Emma dépêche toi, la remise des insignes se fait dans dix minutes arrêtes de rêvasser.  
- c'est bon je suis prête, j'arrive.

_Nous descendons les marches vêtues de notre uniforme bleu aux épaulettes blanches. Le képi bien en place, les gants bien blancs. Nous accélérons le pas et rejoignons notre formation pour le salut du commandant . Je peux voir qu'il y a beaucoup de monde dans l'assemblée, mais je sais que personne n'est là pour moi. Je fais comme à mon habitude, je souffle un bon coup, fixe un regard impassible devant tout les parents présents si fiers de leur progéniture et écoute attentivement les paroles de notre chef. D'une oreille distraite je n'entends pas tout son speech, je pense à mon avenir, je pense à ma nouvelle affectation en espérant ne pas tomber dans un coin paumé de l'Ohio, je veux de l'action une grande ville sera parfaite. Je suis interrompue de mes pensées par un " __**garde à vous**__ " puissant et sec, je m'exécute comme toute ma troupe. Commence alors les affectations, j'ai eu de bons résultats, j'ai finie major de ma promotion, j'ai donc de fortes chances de rejoindre l'élite de la profession. Enfin mon heure de gloire._

-... Emma Swan Shérif de Storybrooke, Maine.

_Je ne dis rien et prends le temps d'intégrer ce que je viens d'entendre, je suis affectée dans le Maine, c'est pire que l'Ohio, je suis persuadée qu'il doit s'agir d'une erreur . J'attends patiemment la fin des nominations et la dissolution de nos rangs pour me diriger vers mon commandant._

- commandant Little, j'aimerais vous parler de mon affectation si vous voulez bien.  
- je vous écoute Shérif Swan.

_Je grimace un peu à l'annonce de mon titre._

- je ne comprends pas . Je suis major de la promotion et me retrouve à un simple poste de Shérif dans une ville qui je suis sûre n'apparaît même pas sur la carte des États Unis. Je mérite un meilleur poste, il doit y avoir une erreur.

_Il regarde prudemment sa liste et me confirme qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur, j'ai bien était nommée shérif dans ce trou perdu._

- mais monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce sont les maires qui nomment le shérif dans les petites villes, et story machin chose je ne connais pas, alors êtes vous certains qu'on m'a bien nommé à ce poste.  
- écoutez mademoiselle Swan, je conçois que vous soyez déçue de votre affectation, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de qui va où. Dites vous que vous êtes chanceuse, vous ne courserez certainement pas après de grands criminelles.  
- mais je..  
- au revoir Mademoiselle Swan.

_Je reste abasourdie de cet échange qui n'a mené à rien. La feuille de mon affectation dans les mains, je n'ai d'autres choix que d'accepter. Je me retourne et remarque le bonheur de mes compagnons entourés de leur famille. Je décide finalement de récupérer mes bagages et de quitter le centre. Je dois commencer dans deux jours dans cette ville et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut bien m'attendre là bas._

_Le route est longue depuis Boston et comme une ironie du sort la ville dans laquelle je dois débuter ne se trouve pas sur cette putain de carte routière. Je suis dépitée depuis plusieurs heures je suis une route bordée d'arbres mais toujours pas de story machin chose en vue. Je m'arrête sur le bas côté de la route et attrape mon GPS espérant que celui ci m'indique la bonne route à prendre. Il doit y avoir des interférences dans le coin car celui ci grésille et refuse de fonctionner. Rageant je le jette sur le siège passager et tape la tête contre le volant exaspérée. Je passe mes nerfs violemment en tapant un peu partout et décide de m'en griller une. Je sors de ma voiture et m'adosse à celle ci aspirant à grande bouffée sur cette cigarette ci libératrice. Mon regard se plonge dans les environs et je peux remarquer un panneau non loin de là, bizarrement je ne l'avais pas vue tout à l'heure. Je jette ma clope et repars en direction de ce fameux panneau. Arrivée près de celui ci mes yeux me confirme qu'il s'agit bien du nom que je cherchais depuis des heures. Je passe alors le panneau " bienvenue à Storybrooke " et ressens un large frisson qui me traverse de part en part. Je secoue la tête comme pour reprendre mes esprits et continue ma route. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer , mais je dois dire que je chercherais plus tard à comprendre._

_Au bout de quelques kilomètres j'arrive enfin au centre de cette bourgade qui ne doit compter que quelques milliers d'habitants. Je repère un café le granny ´s et m'y gare devant._

- bonjour. Dis je en m'asseyant au comptoir.  
- bonjour. Me dit une jeune femme brune. Nouvelle dans le coin ?  
- ça se voit tant que ça ?  
- on n'a jamais aucuns étrangers dans notre ville.  
- ha.. Emma Swan, je suis le nouveau Shérif.  
- alors bienvenue Shérif, je vous sers quoi ?  
- un chocolat chaud avec une pointe de cannelle.  
- ça me rappelle quelqu'un.  
- ha..  
- il n'y a qu'un personne dans cette ville qui aime son chocolat avec de la cannelle.  
- hé bien maintenant ça en fera deux. Je le prendrais à emporter, j'ai rendez vous avec le maire dans dix minutes.  
- je me dépêche alors, notre maire déteste les gens qui ne sont pas ponctuels.  
- ne vous inquiétez pas , je suis le nouveau shérif.

_Elle me tend ma boisson dans un sourire un peu crispé. Je paye et la remercie avant de quitter le café._

- merci..heu.  
- ruby  
- merci ruby.

_Je regarde l'heure de la grande horloge mais celle ci n'est pas à l'heure, en fait je remarque qu'elle doit être en panne vu que les aiguilles sont comme figées.  
Je remonte dans ma voiture et pars en direction de la mairie._

- bonjour je suis le nouveau Shérif de la ville j'ai rendez vous avec le maire.  
- vous êtes en retard, madame le maire déteste les retards.  
- ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais gérer.

_Je vois la secrétaire rougir, elle attrape le téléphone et annonce ma venue._

- vous pouvez y aller, elle vous attend. Deuxième porte à droite après les escaliers.  
- merci.

_J'arrive devant le bureau et toque suffisamment fort._

**TOC TOC**

- Entré !

_Je souffle un bon coup et pénètre dans ce gigantesque bureau. Il doit faire au moins trois fois la taille de mon ancien appartement. Je m'approche du bureau, le maire est assise et n'a toujours pas relevée les yeux de son écran._

- asseyez vous !  
- ...

_Elle parle d'un ton sec et froid me lançant quelques frissons dans le dos. Je ne dis rien et attends qu'elle daigne me parler à nouveau. Elle jette ces lunettes et me regarde enfin. C'est une femme qui doit avoir un peu plus de la trentaine, une belle femme je dois dire. Je la regarde attendant qu'elle parle enfin._

- vous êtes en retard, sachez que je déteste les personnes incapables d'arriver à l'heure à un rendez vous. Votre nom ?!

- vous êtes sourde je vous ai demandé votre nom.. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont envoyé, je voulais un nouveau shérif et je me retrouve avec ça..

_Je ne pipe pas un mot et me lève, pour quitter le bureau. C'est une perte de temps. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à faire face à des personnes de sa trempe. Je ne la connais même pas et je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir d'avantage, je me suis promise que jamais plus on me parlerait de la sorte. Je ne suis plus le chien qu'on a toujours tenté de me faire croire que j'étais. Mais au moment de passer la porte je sens une main me retenir avec force. Je me retourne alors pour faire face au maire, et lui fait lâcher prise._

- sachez madame que je ne suis pas votre chien, je n'accepte pas qu'on me parle de la sorte. Je sais d'avance que vous et moi ne pourrons travailler ensemble. Je refuse la prise de ce poste.

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et quitte enfin la mairie. Mes mains tremblent, mes joues sont chaudes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas traité de la sorte. Je ne suis pas passé par tout ça pour le revivre à nouveau. Je me suis promise d'avoir une vie meilleure et c'est ce que j'aurais. Je remonte dans mon véhicule mais au vu de l'heure tardive je rejoins le petit hôtel que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure._

- bonsoir, je voudrais une chambre pour la nuit s'il vous plaît.  
- bonsoir...vous êtes nouvelle, que venez vous faire dans notre charmante ville ?  
- charmante c'est bien le mot, j'ai étais nommé shérif de la ville mais après mon entretien avec votre maire je ne pense pas m'éterniser dans le coin.  
- Miss Mills est un peu dure mais elle fait bien son travail.  
- un peu vous rigolez, elle m'a carrément sautée à la gorge pour quelques minutes de retard.  
- donc vous ne restez pas.  
- non j'ai refusé le poste. Je partirais demain matin.

_Il me tend ma clé et m'indique la direction. Je le gratifie d'un sourire et pars en direction de ma chambre. Je pénètre à l'intérieur, dépose mes affaires. Je suis fatiguée de cette journée et décide de me glisser sous une bonne douche chaude pour effacer toutes ces tensions accumulées ces derniers jours._

* * *

**Suite pas suite à vos Reviews.**

**T. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde. Un grand merci pour vos Reviews et le grand nombre de followers. :) **

**voici la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je suis encore énervée par ce qu'il vient de se dérouler dans mon bureau. Comment une entrevue aussi banale à pu tourner au vinaigre en si peu de temps. Bon il est vrai que je suis à cheval sur la ponctualité, mais je m'étais juré de me tenir et de passer outre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais en la voyant parce que oui le nouveau shérif que l'on m'a envoyé est une femme mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai ressenti tellement de chose, des choses que je ne pensais plus ressentir un jour. Mais la réalité est là et elle m'a tenue tête avant de disparaître. Je sais que j'aurais du la rattraper mais les habitudes sont tenaces.  
Je me remets tout juste de mes émotions qu'il est déjà temps pour moi d'aller chercher mon garçon à l'école._

_La nuit à était agité, mon nouveau départ n'est pas très réussi mais quand bien me fasse, je trouverais bien autre chose plus dans mes cordes. Je me prépare à quitter cet endroit. La valise dans ma voiture je m'autorise tout de même un petit déjeuner au café du coin._

- hey ! Emma.. Tu vas bien ?  
- salut Ruby... Ça va.. Je pourrais avoir un petit déjeuner rapide s'il te plaît.  
- bien shérif . Me dit elle de façon enjouée.  
- ouai..non oublies le shérif, j'ai refusé le poste.  
- ho..  
- c'est une vraie sorcière votre maire, si j'avais su..  
- alors tu nous quittes ?  
- oui après mon petit déjeuner, je repars vers Boston.  
- on aura pas eu le temps de bien faire connaissance.  
- tu ne perds pas grand chose tu sais.

_Elle repart rougit de notre conversation. Je mange rapidement mes pancakes et bois mon chocolat chaud. Je dépose un gros billet et m'en vais sans plus attendre, voulant éviter une autre discussion de ce genre.  
Alors que je m'apprête à monter dans ma voiture, des crissements de pneus retentissent, je regarde dans la direction de ce bruissement et remarque qu'un véhicule vient de perdre le contrôle et se dirige tout droit vers le trottoir d'en face où un jeune garçon est perdu dans sa lecture. Ni une ni deux j'accélère le pas et me jette devant la voiture protégeant le jeune homme du mieux que je peux._

_Je viens tout juste d'arriver à mon bureau quand je reçois un coup de fil du docteur Whale, me disant que mon fils vient d'être renversé par une voiture. Je ne perds pas une minute et me dirige le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital de la ville en espérant que mon garçon s'en soit sorti._

- Docteur Whale, comment va Henry, où est il ?  
- calmez vous madame le maire, votre fils ne souffre que de quelques contusions, et d'un bras cassé, en revanche la jeune femme est dans un état un peu inquiétant je dois dire.  
- la jeune femme.. De qui parlez vous ?  
- des témoins racontent que la voiture à perdue le contrôle et est partie sur le trottoir, une jeune femme c'est jetée devant afin qu'Henry soit épargné.  
- mais elle aurait pu le tuer, donnez moi le nom de cette personne !  
- elle vient de lui sauver la vie au péril de la sienne.. Et puis je ne connais pas cette personne, c'était la première fois que je la voyais.

_Ça y est ça me fait tilt, une jeune femme qu'il n'a jamais vu avant , il ne peut s'agir que du shérif._

- je peux la voir ?  
- je ne sais pas si elle est encore là, elle sort contre avis médical.

_Le docteur me laisse devant sa porte et m'indique par la même occasion l'endroit où mon fils est en train de se faire plâtrer. Je souffle un grand coup comme si j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Je toque attendant une autorisation mais personne ne me répond. Je me risque à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je me heurte à son dos._

- mmm.. Melle Swan ?

_Elle se retourne et me fait face, une main sur sa poitrine._

- oh putain ! Mais vous voulez ma mort où quoi ?

_Je n'ai jamais étais dans une telle position. Je sens mes joues rougir sous sa réaction. On ne m'avais jamais dit des choses comme ça. J'ai toujours su imposer le respect par ma seule présence mais je dois dire que tout ce bouscule en présence de cette jeune femme._

- vu votre état je pense que vous devriez écouter le docteur Whale.  
- non mais sérieux vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Vous êtes pas ma mère et puis qu'est ce que vous foutez là !?  
- je..je venez..  
- vous veniez quoi ! Vous avez perdue votre langue madame le maire ?  
- je venez vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon fils.  
- oh.. Je ne savais pas...Comment va t'il ?  
- bien je suppose, je n'ai pas encore étais le voir. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il avait un bras dans le plâtre, mais rien de très grave.  
- ok..ok

_Je suis toujours dans la chambranle de la porte quand elle s'apprête à partir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à essayer de la faire changer d'avis mais je m'accroche à cet espoir qu'elle ne parte pas aussi vite._

- madame le maire j'aimerais sortir..  
- vous comptez aller où ?  
- je rentre chez moi à Boston.  
- ce n'est pas raisonnable dans votre état.  
- je vais bien.. Madame le maire ôtez moi d'un doute..vous vous inquiétez pour moi?  
- je ne vois pas pourquoi, on ne se connaît même pas.  
- c'est bien ce que je pensais..  
- et vous pensiez à quoi?  
- Au revoir madame.

_Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle est déjà hors de ma vue. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à agir de la sorte. Heureusement qu'elle ne reste pas parce que je crois que cette femme me rendrais folle. Je me décide enfin à rejoindre le box où mon fils vient de se faire soigner. Il n'a que quelques égratignures au visage, rien de bien méchant._

- regarde maman, ils m'ont mît un plâtre bleu.  
- je vois ça mon chéri...comment tu te sens ?  
- ça va Emma m'a sauvé.  
- tu la connais ?  
- c'est la sauveuse maman, c'est elle qui va nous délivrer de la malédiction.  
- henry arrêtes avec ces histoires, ce ne sont que des contes de fée.  
- mais maman..  
- stop.

_Quand Henry dort enfin , je me dirige dans mon bureau pour faire des recherches sur Emma Swan, je veux savoir qui elle est et j'espère au fond de moi qu'Henry n'a pas raison. Et puis comment serais ce possible que la sauveuse soit parmi nous, je l'aurais sentie. Je tape son nom dans la barre de recherche et tombe sur son dossier militaire, qui relate un peu sa vie. Placée en famille d'accueil dès l'âge de six mois, centre de délinquants, école militaire. Je n'apprends pas grand chose sur elle, et n'ai pas la force aujourd'hui de continuer. Je pars donc me coucher la tête embrumée par cette jeune blonde. Le son de mon téléphone me réveille au milieu de la nuit._

- hum.. Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller à cette heure !  
- Madame le maire.. Je suis désolé ..c'est le docteur Whale.

* * *

**Vous en voulez encore ? Vous aimez, vous détestez ? Dites moi tout.**

**on se revoit enfin si vous le voulez . :)**

**T. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les loulous, désolé du retard, mais je suis en horaires décalées au boulot et je suis donc un peu crevée. :) voici la suite pour ceux qui apprécie.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_J'arrive donc à l'hôpital, henry endormi dans mes bras, je ne pouvais décemment le laisser tout seul. Je rejoins directement l'accueil où la secrétaire m'indique que le docteur arrive tout de suite._

- Madame le maire, merci d'avoir fait aussi vite. Suivez moi vous aller mettre Henry dans mon bureau.  
- très bien mais dites moi ce que je fais là.

_Je le suis et dépose mon fils sur le sofa de son bureau, le recouvrant d'une petite couverture. Il dort comme un loir et ne c'est même pas rendu compte qu'il n'était plus dans son lit._

- Docteur vous allez enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe, je déteste le mystère, vous devriez le savoir.  
- je ne savais pas qui joindre et vu que vous étiez inquiète à son sujet hier, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde...et puis..  
- mais encore ?!  
- la jeune femme Emma Swan, à était amenée aux urgences en début de soirée...

_Je crois que j'ai déconnecté à la seconde où il a prononcé son nom . Il a raison je m'inquiète pourquoi je ne le sais pas encore, mais il est vrai que je ne suis pas prête à entendre la suite et pourtant je vais devoir faire avec._

- ... Elle à était retrouvé en bordure de route, près de la sortie de la ville..on pense que sa voiture à fait une embardée..

_Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, tout se mélange dans ma tête._

- pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu plus tôt je suis le maire tout de même. En l'absence de Shérif je dois gérer ce genre de chose.  
- je sais...voilà après deux heures d'opération on a réussi à la stabiliser..mais il nous manque du sang, son hémorragie a était très importante..j'ai donc réalisé des tests et il se trouve qu'elle présente une anomalie génétique.  
- que..comment ça ?  
- c'est de cela que je voulais vous parler.. À cause de son anomalie elle ne peut être transfusée qu'avec un parent proche..  
- elle est orpheline, comment voulez vous que je trouve ces parents !  
- j'ai trouvé une correspondance avec..  
- avec qui, docteur je pense que le temps de Melle Swan est compté alors ne prenez pas de gants avec moi et dites moi ce qu'il en est !  
- henry !

_La bombe vient d'être lâchée et je comprends tout de suite où il veut en venir. Henry avait raison Emma Swan est bien la sauveuse, et de surcroît la mère de mon fils. Deux solutions s'offrent à moi. Je refuse et elle meurt laissant la malédiction en place, où j'accepte au risque de brûler sous la colère des habitants. On pourrait croire que le choix à faire est simple, mais quand je m'aperçois qu'elle me fait ressentir ces trucs que je pensais mort à jamais, j'ai envie de prendre le risque._

- qu'elles sont ces chances de survie ?  
- si elle ne reçoit pas une transfusion dans la demie heure à venir, elle mourra.  
- ok.. Mais je ne veux que personne soit au courant de ce qui lie Melle Swan à henry c'est bien clair !  
- limpide madame, je vais préparer henry.  
- faites donc, le numéro de la chambre je vous prie.  
- 128.

_Je me dirige vers sa chambre, y pénètre doucement. Elle est là étendue dans ce lit, branchée de partout, mon cœur se serre à cette vision. Je m'approche d'elle et m'assois sur la chaise près de son lit. Malgré la position dans laquelle elle se trouve, je la trouve magnifique, mais la peur me tiraille aussi, comment lui dire que tout ce qu'elle a vécu durant son enfance est de ma faute, comment lui dire que j'ai élevé son enfant. Comment réparer mes erreurs du passé. Je soupire et attrape sa main dans la mienne, plongeant mon regard sur sa personne si frêle._

- tout ira bien Emma, je te le promets.

_Je relâche rapidement sa main quand je vois le docteur rentrer , mon fils allongé sur un brancard. Je me lève et rejoins mon bonhomme pour le rassurer_.

- tout va bien mon chéri ?  
- oui maman, le docteur m'a expliqué, c'est à mon tour de la sauver.  
- je suis fière de toi mon poussin.  
- je suis grand et fort tu sais, et quand la malédiction sera brisée, elle te sauvera, tu ne seras plus la méchante reine maman.

_Je me rapproche de son oreille pour ne pas que les personnes présentent entendent._

- tu es bien trop intelligent pour ton âge mon fils, mais je suis sûr que tu me détesteras quand tu sauras tout le mal que j'ai fais.

_Il ne me répond pas, je l'embrasse et le regarde, il c'est endormi sous l'effet des sédatifs . Je reste au près de lui le reste de la nuit. Au petit matin je préviens l'école qu'Henry est malade et qu'il ne sera de retour que la semaine prochaine.  
Je retourne travailler, ce soir mon fils revient à la maison, on en sera un peu plus sur l'état de santé de Melle Swan.  
Alors que je pénètre dans mon bureau , ma secrétaire m'appelle._

- oui !  
- excusez moi madame, mais un journaliste est là pour vous parler de l'accident.  
- faites le attendre, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.  
- bien madame.

_Je relâche le bouton de mon téléphone et me dirige vers une petite salle de bain que je possède dans mon bureau à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je glisse sous l'eau chaude, mes mains me tenant sur la faïence. L'eau s'écoule au même rythme que mes larmes, les laissant se mélanger sans vergogne. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur, peur de ce qu'il peut lui arriver alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas, peur de la perdre alors qu'elle ne voudra sûrement jamais de moi. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang, il faut que je reprenne pied, je suis la reine ! Je sors de là les idées plus claires du moins je l'espère, et remets mon masque de froideur. Je m'habille d'un tailleur propre et m'installe à mon bureau faisant signe à la secrétaire que j'étais disponible._

- madame le maire !  
- Sydney.. Que me vaut votre visite ?  
- je voudrais vous parler de ce qui est arrivé à Emma Swan.

_Je tique au nom de la jeune blonde, comment est il déjà au courant._

- je vous écoute.  
- savez vous qu'elle vient tout droit de Boston ?!  
- oui..mais encore.  
- je l'ai fais pour vous madame.  
- de quoi vous parlez ?  
- j'ai fais mes recherches quand j'ai su le nom du nouveau shérif de la ville, j'y ai trouvé beaucoup de chose la concernant, notamment sa grossesse et l'abandon de son fils qui a suivi.

_Je sens le sang bouillir dans mes veines, ce mec est une vraie fouine._

- et en quoi cela doit m'intéresser chacun est libre de ces actes, tant que cela respecte la loi.  
- elle à donné naissance à un petit garçon le 25 Novembre 2003 à Phoenix.  
- où voulez vous en venir ?  
- je pense que vous avez très bien compris madame, elle est la mère biologique de votre fils. C'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de l'éliminer, pour ne pas qu'elle reprenne Henry.

_Je me lève plus énervée que jamais et l'attrape par le col, le faisant décoller du sol._

- vous avez fait quoi ?  
- je l'ai fais pour vous, je sais que votre fils est votre vie.  
- de quel droit !  
- je vous aime Regina, on pourra fonder une famille tout les trois.  
- vous êtes un malade Sydney, jamais je ne vous aimerez, mon cœur est déjà prit, vous allez regretter de vous en être prit à elle.  
- mais..  
- je vais vous tuer.

_Ma colère gronde, je sens un flot d'émotions traverser l'ensemble de mes membres, il ne touche plus le sol et tout à coup se retrouve à suffoquer, de la lumière violette sortant de mes mains. Je relâche la pression, il retombe lourdement sur le sol. Je lui intime de quitter la ville s'il ne veut pas que je le tue. Il part en courant je regarde mes mains encore tremblantes. Les choses sont en train de changer, la magie fait son retour à Storybrooke._

_Toute la journée mes pensées sont tournées vers la blonde, je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Le destin se joue de moi, elle est la fille de celle qui m'a rendue comme ça, et j'éprouve..non non j'éprouve rien.  
17 h, je me dirige vers l'hôpital et rejoins la chambre que mon fils partage avec sa mère. Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça mais c'est une réalité que je n'ai pas envie de corrompre._

- hey mon chéri comment tu vas ?  
- bien maman.  
- Henry qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

_Il regarde la blonde toujours endormie près de son lit._

- ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va s'en sortir. Elle est forte comme toi.  
- comment tu le sais ?  
- je crois qu'il est temps que tu le saches, mais promets moi que tu ne vas pas me détester et me rejeter après..

- henry toutes ces histoires dans ton livre de contes sont vraies, je suis l'évil Queen, et Emma est bien la sauveuse.  
- ça veut dire qu'elle est la fille de mon institutrice ?  
- oui mon chéri.  
- j'avais raison maman, mais pourquoi tu t'es entêtée à me dire que je fabulais ?  
- j'avais peur mon chéri, mais maintenant qu'elle est là, les choses vont changer.  
- Qu'entends tu pars là ?  
- si la malédiction est brisée, les gens vont vouloir se venger, et j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi, au moins Emma sera là pour te protéger.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je leur expliquerais que tu n'es plus la méchante reine.

_Le médecin rentre à son tour dans la chambre, faisant stopper notre petite discussion._

- bonjour madame le maire, Henry..  
- bonjour docteur Whale. Comment va t'elle ?  
- mieux, mais nous ne pouvons pas la garder plus longtemps...  
- et pourquoi cela, vu son état je pense qu'elle a encore besoin de soins.  
- oui, mais elle n'a aucune couverture sociale, l'hôpital ne peut donc pas la garder.  
- et qu'aller vous faire ? Vous ne pouvez décemment la laisser dans la rue.  
- nous allons la sortir du coma dans lequel nous l'avons plongé, puis elle devra quitter l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas faire d'avantage pour elle.  
- elle viendra chez moi dans ces cas là.  
- très bien. Je m'occupe de la faire venir, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, l'ambulance l'emmènera à votre domicile.  
- je préfèrerais que la ville ne soit pas au courant, si vous pouviez éviter de vous pointer avec une ambulance j'apprécierais.  
- très bien madame.

_Nous venons de rentrer avec henry, et avons préparé la chambre qui recevra la blonde. Celle ci ne tarda pas à arriver, encore endormie sur un fauteuil roulant. Le médecin me la laisse dans l'entrée avec les conseils pour les soins et la médication. Il me dit qu'elle sera debout dès demain, les sédatifs auront étaient évacués.  
Je regarde Henry qui me demande comment on va la monter. Je décide de la prendre dans mes bras en passant un de mes bras sous ces genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Elle est vraiment légère comme une plume. C'est naturellement que sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou_.

- passes tes bras autour de ma nuque Emma.  
- mmm.

_Elle s'exécute sans même sans rendre compte et soupire comme soulagée d'un poids, ce qui décroche un rire de mon fils et de belles joues roses pour moi.  
Je la dépose tendrement dans son lit, et la recouvre d'un drap. Alors que je sors de la pièce un petit gémissement me fait me retourner. Je reviens près d'elle et m'assois sur le lit lui prenant la main._

- tout va bien Emma ?  
- m..erci  
- c'est normal.

_Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde intensément, je pourrais perdre pied là tout de suite, mais je ne peux pas, hier encore nos rapports étaient tendus et qui plus est on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours._

- personne n'a jamais rien fait pour moi.  
- vous n'êtes plus seule à présent. Reposez vous on en reparlera demain.

- henry dépêches toi tu vas rater le bus.  
- mais maman  
- tu as déjà manqué une semaine, tu n'as plus aucunes excuses.  
- je veux rester avec Emma et toi.  
- ce soir je te promets qu'on se fera une soirée tout les trois.  
- ok  
- et s'il te plaît pas d'imprudence.

_La porte claque, je suis à présent en train de finir le petit déjeuner pour Emma. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle est ici, mais nos rapports n'ont pas vraiment évolués. Elle reste cloîtrée dans sa chambre et refuse de parler, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'il en serait autrement. Je pose tout sur un plateau et rejoins sa chambre._

- Melle Swan !  
- mmm  
- petit déjeuner .

_Je le dépose sur le lit et ouvre les rideaux, lui arrachant un petit cri_.

- je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille, je n'ai besoin de personne.  
- cela va faire une semaine que je m'occupe de vous, vous allez beaucoup mieux, aujourd'hui vous allez sortir avec moi pour prendre l'air.  
- pourquoi vous faites tout ça !  
- qui d'autre le ferait..  
- moi ! je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi même. Et puis arrêtez votre cinéma je sais bien que vous ne m'aimez pas !  
- comme vous voulez, vous n'avez cas partir, rien ne vous retiens ici.  
- très bien !

_Elle se lève du lit et commence à ranger ses affaires, je n'ose pas rajouter autre chose et quitte la pièce. Les larmes sont prêtes à débarquer mais je les ravale du mieux que je peux ._

* * *

**Reviews, pas Reviews ?**

**a bientôt.**

**T.**


End file.
